Tomb Raider: Lara's Friend
by Isaac Clark aka Reven
Summary: James was from Manchester in England he Grew up there but when he was 6 his rich parents moved to London and he when to an Expensive school he had no friends and no one talk to until one day in the School Café he was eating alone on his table when he met a Girl who was very nice to him her name was Lara Croft she was the in love for the rest of his life. Lara X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James sat in his chair with his headphones on Listening to Phil Collins song in the air tonight it always made him relax he felt calm while listening to it the lyrics made him felt calm as he sang along out loud as no one was watching him so he just got carried away after a sort while then the drums kicked in and he started drumming the desk with his pens and singing along then he felt a soft tap on his shoulder and he immediately turned around and almost fell out of his chair in shock and embarrassment when he saw Lara with a smile on her face and her arms crossed staring at him he took of his head phones and tried to compose himself.

"lll Lara erm I was just … erm"

She raised an eye brow curious as to his answer "yes?"

"I was just working and then … I started plying music and I …"

She started laughing "you were listening to THAT song again went you?" this wasn't the first time she had seen him acting silly

James looked away like a child who had been caught doing something he shouldn't "yer …. Again, I promise I was working relay its just SOO boring translating these old Texts"

"yes but it's also very important to" she laughed to herself "I remember when I used to catch you listening to music instead of studying at University" James laughed as well "yer I know ha ha …. The good old days" James and Lara used to flat mates while studying at University together.

The door opened with a creak and Sam came in Camcorder in hand "o hay guys what you doing?"

Lara looked over to her friend "I was just making sure our resident Band member wasn't forgetting to get his work done" she looked over at him he put his hands up as if to surrender "ok ,ok I'm going" James put the chare back in front of the desk and carried on working Lara continued

"Any way ill be off now I have my own work to be getting on with" Lara got up and left

"Ok see you at dinner Lara"

James added "bye Lara" with a smile it was always nice to see her

Sam came and sat on James bed next to his desk in his room on board the Endurance it wasn't exactly a Presidential Suite at the Hilton Hotel but it was liveable, she set her video camera on James desk he looked over to her … "is there something you want Sam?"

"O nothing …" she said with a cheeky grin

"You're up to something I can tell … come on what do you want?"

"Well Lara's your friend so she probably can't tell but I can … "she whispered to him after checking the room was clear "I know your secret"

James face when red with embarrassment but he immediately remembered not to let his secret get out "I have NO idea what you're on about Sam now please leave!"

She rolled her eyes "JEEZ! You don't have to be so uptight I think it's cute you like her … I think you two would be grate together …" James let his guard down for a second "really?" her face lit up "I KNEW IT!" James felt angry "you tricked me!" "Aw come on! Admit it you have feelings for Lara" he Sighed "…. Fine yes I have Loved Lara since the second I met her all those years ago" Sam asked "you mean since when you FIRST met her? … When you were 6 right?"

James stopped working and looked at her "yes for almost my entire life but I never told her ok so don't you dare tell her!"

"Ok fine but seriously … that long and she still doesn't know? Why haven't you said something?"

"Because WHAT IF? Hmmm what if I tell her and she doesn't like me back? I can't take that rejection she's the only person I have ever loved …."

The room was quiet for a moment Sam reassured him "it can't be that bad I'm sure she wouldn't hurt you she's your friend?"

"yes but it doesn't matter I don't want to know that she doesn't have feelings for me it hurts less now that it would if I told her"

Sam sighed "boys *ugh* … you don't know if she dose or doesn't but it's better for her to know who you really feel and if not then you can still be friends like you are now but you need to tell her before someone ells snatchers her and you don't get a chance to tell her before"

James thought about it for a while "you really think it would be best to tell her?"

She smiled "absolutely"

James sighed very loudly "ok then … I will" as if giving up … after 14 years of being in love with this girl he was finally going to tell her what he felt about her …. Was he ready?

James thoughts where interrupted when Sam spoke up to him she was like an exited school girl "this is so cute I'm sure it will be grate, don't you think?"

James a bit sheepishly replied "err … yer sure"

Sam reassured him "come on! It will be fine I certain just DON'T chicken out, ok?"

James put on a brave face "ok fine if you're sure"

Sam smiled "good, I am … in fact how about now? … Right now"

James looked surprised "what? What do you mean?"

She stood up and pulled his arm pulling him off the chair he stood up and followed her trough the hallways of the ship until they arrived at the mess hall James stood in the door way and immediately he saw her sitting there her beautiful brown hair her soft brown eyes her angelic face studing the book James started to remember why he never told her … she was so beautiful he would never be loved back by such a Beautiful person. His Harte started beating faster he was getting very scared he slowly started backing up before Lara noticed him But suddenly Sam grabbed his arm "o no you don't" she took him to the table he reluctantly followed Lara looked up and smiled "o hello" Sam was smiling James was looking shy they both sat down Sam asked "so what reading Lara?" "just an adventure romance story ha" James didn't make eye contact with her now she was this close Sam continued talking to Lara when she saw James was being shy "that's cool yer I like those kind of story's when it all works out well in the end … don't you James?" he Looked over to Sam "yer sure"

Lara asked "so, what's up?"

Sam answered "wellll James has something he wanted to tell you, isn't that right James?" she gave him a shove for good measure to make him respond.

James looked up at Lara and completely froze "I …."

Lara laughed slightly "yes?"

James tried to say anything but it didn't work "I … your … what I mean is …"

Lara was confused "why are you so nervous? What do you want to say?"

James relaxed and took a breath he couldn't tell her it was silly he would never be Man enough to tell her how he feels he gave up and faked a smile "haha nothing I was just wondering how your research was going?"

Lara looked at him strange "ok? Well its good thanks I think I'm really making some good progress"

Lara looked at Sam "hay Sam you ok?"

She was looking frustrated "nothing, Lara any way I'll see you later" she whispered to James "you will have to tell her one day James you shouldn't lie to her"

Sam left Lara asked "what's all that about?"

James smiled "I have no idea haha any way I need some food before I go to bed you want anything?"

Lara smiled "thank you James you always a good friend" James got up and went to get some food but that word stuck into him it almost hurt …. 'Friend' that's what he, that's what he always will be.

It was getting late and Jordan decided to get some rest another uneventful day ahead as he lay down in his bunk he thought about what Sam said how long can he go on living like this ? to not tell her how he feels for the rest of his life ? What if she finds someone who likes her? What if she loves someone ells? Jordan tried to hold back tears he felt so lone as never before he HAD to tell her he had no choice it was killing him he swore to himself Sam was right he WAS going to tell her tomorrow no matter what happened.

It was difficult to get to sleep his mind was racing but eventually his exhaustion gave in and he fell to sleep He fell into the black void of sleep

James Heard waves not big powerful scary ones but soft ones as if by a beach and he felt a soft sea breeze on his arms he was in a bed his arms above the covers, the bed was so soft and comfortable he felt at peace he opened his eyes he was lying on his side he saw her face it was Lara in the bed next to him He smiled this was perfect he was so happy he sat there listening to the ocean it was outside the room it looked like an expensive hotel room In Hawaii the sun was coming through the open window he felt so relaxed seeing Lara's Beautiful face open her eyes and rubbed them with a yawn then a smile as she looked at him James felt so warm and happy then she quietly and softly said something to him he saw her lips move but he couldn't hear her say anything then she smiled and then placed her hand on his cheek but he got a shock when she did James suddenly violently woke up shooting up and hitting his head on the bunk above him Lara was standing next to him shaking him.

"GET UP!" Lara commanded

James tried to get out of his bunk and fell down he was dizzy and confused but he could still tell the ship was violently rocking around.

"What? What's going on?"

"GET UP NOW WE HAVE TO GO!" Lara pulled him up he had no idea what was going on but as they ran through the corridors of the ship he understood the ship was sinking!

He followed Lara and tried to keep up as she darted through the ship as it shock and sea water poured in all around them "KEEP GOING COME ON!" He was out of breath and terrified they came to what seemed to be an exit in the ship and James almost ran straight out without looking Lara Grabbed him firmly "STOP" he looked down and saw the ship was broken in to 2 pieces on the other side was Roth calling them across to jump James insisted straight away "you first" She nodded "ok" then she made a run for it and jumped across Lara grabbed Roth's hand but slipped she fell down into the deep violent waters churning in between the 2 hulks of the ship James looked up to Roth he shouted for him to jump but he shook his head he wasn't going to abandon her he closed his eyes part of his mind said to him "this is a bad idea James you're going to die" but he wasn't going to leave her he Jumped down and fell thought the air his stomach churned like being on a rollacoster but this time he could die when he hit the bottom but he couldn't live without Lara he had to try and save her, he had to he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beginning

James Felt like he was asleep again but awake it was dark and he felt heavy he also felt freezing cold and slowly he opened his eyes he immediately began to cough and he rolled on his side to cough up the sea water in his lungs it felt horrible then his sences came back he was on a beach on land what happened? … The ship he was on the ship then it began to sank and Lara saved him … Lara where is Lara !

James wheezed out "Lara *cough* LARA! … where are you!?"

James looked around frantically and he saw her lying down he struggled up and walked over he shook her lightly "Lara, wake up!"

She rolled over and coughed "James?"

He sighed "o thank god, are you hurt?"

She looked down at hurt body "no I don't think so"

James stood up and offered him his hand she took it hand he pulled her up "so where are we going?"

"we need to find the rest of the crew and … look over there" she pointed to the a camp above the small beach she tried to call out in the howling wind "HAY! OVER HEAR!" James tried to shout to "HAYYY! HELP!" he turned to Lara "come on we need to go over to them they look like they need help"

Lara looked at him and nodded "ok yer … what the … who's that?"

James Looked confused "what?"

Lara then looked horrified "JAMES LOOK OUT!"

Before he knew it he was unctuous again.

James he felt heavy and it was hard to think but this time he wasn't as out of it as last time he remembered what happened but what confused him was why he was upside down he opened his eyes his head hurt "owwww where am i?" looking around he was in a cave and there where body's wrapped up his Harte began to beat faster he panicked he was tied up hanging upside down he began to really panic and shouted out "HELP! HELP!" He saw Lara was one of the wrapped up body's she began to wake up "hhh what …?"

He shouted out to her "LARA! Thank god you alive"

She asked confused "James?"

He tried to keep her focused "Lara! Are you ok?"

She replied "yer, where are we what's going on?"

"Where in a cave, I don't know but we need to get out of hear"

She was getting her senses back now "yer … yes, yes ok" she looked around the room "erm ok I have a plan but you might not like it …"

James was surprised at how quick she did but she always was the clever one "what is it?"

She sounded a bit uneasy but reassuring "it sounds crazy but it's the only way … you see that fire where going to swing into it ok?"

James started to worry "what! Are you sure … what if it doesn't work? I don't want to burn to death"

Lara spoke with a relaxed tone "James its ok the rope is thinner than the rest of it, it will burn quickly and we will be free … do you trust me?"

James sighed he couldn't argue he did trust her "ok … I do"

The both began to sway until they got enough momentum to swing into the Fire James felt his feet become warm and saw the fire burning and the robe began to twang then SNAP he fell through the air and TUMP smacked into the ground "owww … damn that hurt" then again THUMP Lara fell down near him the a cry of pain "ooo o no" James looked over and saw a stick coming out of Lara's side He shot up straight away "LARA OMG! Hold still" he rushed over She was breathing sharp breathes "James it hurts like hell! Please pull it out"

He sheepishly nodded horrified by the sight "ok …" he grabbed it and she cried out "aaa!" he pulled as hard as he could it was stuck tight she gritted her teeth then it came out "AAAA!" James threw the stick behind him and looked down at the wound it wasn't bleeding good he looked into her eyes "Lara, are you ok?" She nodded with a pained expression "yer I'll live … I think" James Grabbed her arm and put it around his neck she took a sharp breath as the pain hurt her she held her side with her other Hand as James helped her along the when further into the cave and there was a dead body with both hands tied up Lara

"o god … no no no" she was horrified "what is this place?"

James was very scared but he didn't let it show "I don't know … but we need to get out of here now"

They walked past the body "what happened to him?"

James tried to keep calm "it looks like he was sacrificed or something … I don't know but we need to get out of here alive … I will get you out of here I promise"

Lara sounded slightly calmer "thank you James"

As they went along James grabbed a torch of the wall "this should come in handy"

They heard voices in the distance "keep quiet it must be the people looking for us" They passed through a water fall "damn" James cursed as the torch when out Lara motioned "look over there more fire" James used it to relight the torch and he used it to burn some sheets and set of a tank to explode the cave shook and things started to fall down James climbed up on the platform and helped Lara under a small passage way as it began to claps "hurry!" then out of nowhere someone jumped down and Grabbed her James shouted "GET OF HER!" and kicked him off and he fell backwards they both scrabbled trough and a giant rock collapsed and stopped them from being followed he heard a faint voice "come back!" James looked at Lara "hay are you ok?" she nodded "yes thank you … that was close" he smiled "I told you I was going to get you out of here alive ha … ill watch you back Lara" She faintly smiled "thank you James and I'll watch yours" the voice carried on "come back! COME BACK!" James looked angry "come on let's get moving "

They moved deeper into the cave until they came it some water and Lara when first with the torch crouching in the cold water James followed it got deeper and they began so wade through it up to their necks

They came to an open room "look all this rubbish is in the way, we need to get rough it to get out of hear"

Lara caught his attention "look it looks like we might be able to use that to set these barrels on fire"

James smiled "good call ok yer lets do this" a few minutes later they activated the cage and set the barrels on fire causing a massive explosion the cave was shaking and collapsing "COME ON WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HEAR!" James shouted they made it to what looked like an opening

"thank god we made it" then suddenly the floor gave out and they fell down a hole then came to a flat bit they beg to run for there lives as the whole cave collapsed around them "quick where not gonna make it" James shouted to Lara "we will come on!" they climbed under a fallen rock James made it rough first then Lara after and someone grabbed her legs it was the same guy again "LET GO YOU BASTERD!" James grabbed her arms and pulled her trough as she kicked the guy in the Face Then the rock came crashing down on him cursing the man Before Lara could react James Didn't let go of her arm ash he Bolted off pulling her with him they were running full steam trough the cave the Jumped a Huge Gap then hound them self's scrabbling up a surface towards sunlight as the inter cave was coming crashing down around them dodging falling rocks until they made it to the opening and collapsed both breathing heavily they were live and the sun felt so warm on James skin he had a smile as he was breathing heavily on his back looking at the sky Lara was breathing heard to but managed to get up and look into the distance She stumbled and James managed to struggle up quickly to try and help her but she was ok then he saw what she was looking at the rocky coastline was full of wreaked planes and ships of all kinds of adages.

"My god where not the first" James Through out loud

Lara Looked over to him "thank you James … you did get me out of there alive"

He smiled it felt nice to hear her voice in the calm "its ok … but now we have to save everyone ells"

She nodded "yes your right" the walked then held her side in pain James immediately ran to help yer she Laughed slightly "I'm a big girl you know James I don't need you to rescue me ALL the time tough"

He looked embarrassed "o … I'm sorry I just …"

Lara sighed "I didn't mean to sound angry I appreciate your concern but you don't have to be worrying about me"

He nodded "I know it's just I … I care" he almost said it to her … he had forgotten about all that since this whole time they had been running for their lives but now they had a few seconds of calm he remembered but not hear he couldn't tell her now they had to find everyone ells and make sure there safe all this can wait

Lara smiled "thank you James … now we really must go we need to find everyone ells"

They carried on along the cliff line until they saw a life raft "look that must be there life raft … But where are they? They must have gone inland"

James and Lara kept walking inland until they came to a waterfall with a tree spanning a gap in-between the 2 sides Lara said calmly "ok take it slow" they slowly crossed the tree and came to an old Plane they climbed across it also James had a terrible fear of heights but he Just simply focused on Lara and he felt calmer they made it past that to and found a clearing.

Lara said "Sam's pack"

They jumped down into the clearing and Lara searched the pack and found her Camcorder and took it with her as well as matches and a Walky-talky she turned it on "Sam? Roth... Can anyone hear me?" she said out loud "we have got to find them" they climbed up and jumped over to a Ledge but it collapsed sending them both down into the dark as sliding on the wet rocks until the came at a flat bit James got up seeing his arms where cut slightly they carried on until they found a camp sight

"Looks abandoned" Lara said she saw a stream of water coming off the cliff and drank some James did the same.

She was shivering it was freezing "is any one listening? Please respond"

James saw hoe cold she looked he was freezing to in his T shirt and Jeans and trainers but It didn't matter he only felt sorry for Lara he wanted to hug her to get her warm but he didn't know what she would think then she turned to the fire she looked for the matches and lit the fire and blew it it began to get warmer.

James smiled and Sat next to her "that's better ha"

Lara said with shivering teeth "yerrrr haha"

The Radio crackled Lara picked it up but then it faded she sighed and gave up placing it down.

She took out the Camcorder and played some old footage Sam shot of her talking to Lara James Just looked at the night sky and the rain it was quite peaceful and romantic almost … NO he couldn't not now there would be a better time not when there surviving for their life.

James sighed he wanted to tell her so badly he wanted this nervousness to be over but he couldn't he was now shaking more because of his nerves than cold weather but he didn't let it show. Lara paused the camcorder and put it away and sighed.

"It's my fault where even hear" she rested her face in her hands "why did I decided to take us hear?" she said despairingly.

James felt really sad and angry "no of cores not Lara! Do NOT blame yourself for this that's not fair at all you didn't see this happening no one could"

Lara didn't look up from her hands "it's just … we wouldn't have even been hear and Alex said it was dangerous any way and …. Its just all so bad I …" he heard her quietly crying he was sat next to her he didn't know what to do he felt it might be inappropriate but he just went for it he placed his arm around her

"Lara … it's not your fault no one blames you I don't blame you … hay it's not that bad we got a camp fire and we got to hang out and I'm sure we will look back on this and laugh one day" James comforted her

She laughed under her hands "ha ha you're being silly to cheer me up aren't you?"

James laughed to "I suppose I am ha ha I just hate to see you upset … it makes me sad to see you blaming your self Lara"

She looked up and over to him "thanks James you have always been there for me when I need you"

James smiled "ha ha I always will be you know that right? Ill never leave you? Ha ha no one ells will put up with me any way ha ha"

Lara laughed "awww you're not that bad look at you saved me , you kept calm this whole time and now you cheering me up while I'm crying like a little girl ha ha … you're a great person you know? Anyone would be lucky to be with you? I am …".

James smiled and thought about what she said did she mean what he was hoping "you mean like? …"

Lara immediately looked shocked "o what? NO! nonono I meant as a friend you know what I mean!"

James pretended to laugh but deep down he felt a knife in his stomach "ha ha yer of cores I mean you know ha ha yer of cores"

Lara nervously Laughed "yer sorry that was awequide … sorry"

James felt sad now but it didn't show he faked a smile he just wanted to climb into his bed and cry now but he couldn't he was hear in the cold on a cliff in the rain and he just alienated His best friend.

He just wanted to go to sleep now "I'm sorry Lara … I shouldn't have said anything … good night"

Lara was confused but simply said "o erm ok yer … good night and thank you for saving me …"

James felt a tear roll down his cheek as he rolled over so Lara couldn't see him "night Lara" James Quietly cried so she wouldn't hear him under the sound of the rain and soon he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Exploring

James woke up his arms where so cold he almost couldn't feel them on the freezing rock his side was saw and ake'y he got up running his eyes

"uuu I feel like I have had the crap kicked out of me"

Lara was standing next to him "wake up James we got a long day" she said rather bitterly she must have been annoyed or just had a bad night sleep.

"ok I'm coming … sorry"

She sighed "I'm sorry James, just this whole situation's is annoying and I'm starving!"

He nodded "yes its ok and I am to I think we should go and try to find some food in the forest nearby before we go looking for other people we will be no good them if where to weak and we may not get another chance any time soon"

James got up and dusted himself off and they both headed into the Forrest looking for anything that could help them or any kind of food then Lara spotted something "o god … what's going on here?"

He looked up to see a dead body hanging from a tree he felt like being sick it was rotten and mouldy "o Jesus…" Lara said "wait I can use the bow … I just have to climb up" James looked over to see her wound in the side of her from the cave "you can use the bow better than me yer but your not climbing up there with that wound I'll get it" Lara looked down as if just noticing it "I'm fine now it doesn't hurt that much seriously" James sighed "Lara just … just let me do it you don't have to act tough you are injured" he went over to climb onto the old Japanese bunker next to the tree and over to a fallen branch almost falling off he held onto the tree for support and then over to grab the bow he starched over to far and just as he grabbed it he fell down with the dead body onto the floor.

Lara came over "James!"

"aw ! … that hurt … I'm fine"

Lara laughed and grabed the bow she began doing a silly deep manly voice "ooo don't go up there you'll hurt your self … its to dangerous for a girl"

James got up dusting himself off "ha ha very funny Lara it was slippy I lost my balance"

Lara sounded unconvinced "sureee I wouldn't have fallen off I'm the better climber any way remember Mt snowed? …"

James remember that horrible expiricane "*ugh* I'm still trying to forget it!"

Lara laughed "ha ha ha come on … let's see if this still works" They headed out into the forest "just got to remember Roths training" the when in search of a Deer for some meet to cook and eat they were looking when James got bored and began to talk "sooo what …" Lara snapped "SHH!" she crouched down dragging him with her hiding behind a bush She looked at him placing her finger on his lips looking at him seriously he was very surprised but also nervous … she looked at him seriously though then pointed towards a deer he nodded she quietly drew an arrow and bulled toe bow string lining up the shot Then James in a awkward position began to lose his balance crouched down and right before Lara took the shot he fell backwards startling the deer and causing Lara to only hit It in the leg it cryed out in pain Lara go angry "JAMES YOU IDOT!" she ran of drawing another arrow and fired it causing the deer to fall before it could escape James got up and ran over to it where Lara was crouching with an arrow she looked at him The deer was making a pained sound and it looked very distressed Lara was going to kill it she only had the arrow to do it with though she looked angry and James but also sad that it was hurt and she didn't want to kill it James was feeling bad about what happened and reluctantly decided he should man up

"ill do it" James said

Lara looked at him startled "yer … ok … it's your fault any way"

James felt annoyed at himself and really sad he had upset her even more than the poor animal he took the arrow and hesitated for a second then clenched his teeth and cut its throat getting blood all over his hands the Animal stopped struggling after a few seconds there was blood everywhere James began to feel light headed "erm … ok … I done it" he dropped the arrow "sorry… Lara" he walked over to a tree resting on it he tipped his head down and threw up he couldn't see but Lara was staring at him now with pity she felt bad for letting him do something he wasn't ready for because she was mad at him she focused on her task and began cutting a piece off the Deer to be cooked at the camp She also gathered some fruit from the bushes that she knew was edible then looked for James who was now at the steam washing the blood and sick off himself.

Lara felt very bad she had a pit in her stomach "James? …"

He replied rather sheepishly not turning around and looking at her "yer?"

She thought it was best to give him a minute "I'll … I'll be back at the camp"

She walked off leaving him there he took a few minutes to calm and wash himself and then headed to the camp, When he got there he felt fine and back to normal he got Lara's attention "hay?"

Lara looked up at him surprised "o … hay"

James didn't know what she was thinking so he broke the ice "I'm sorry for … you know making you miss"

Lara looked embarrassed "thank you and … I'm sorry for being mad at you and also for making you kill the Deer"

James was confused "but I volunteered? …"

Lara dipped her head "yes but you didn't want to you were just trying to make up because you felt bad about what happened"

James was surprised she knew more than he thought "yes … I suppose so … also are you mad because of last night?"

It was Lara's turn to be surprised by his analysis "yes … I mean no … I mean … it doesn't matter yes I'm sorry I shouldn't be, let's just talk about something ells"

James felt like he had hit a nerve … "ok erm yer … let's just eat I'm hungry" Lara was almost done "agreed"

After they had eaten there was an awkward silence until to both their surprise the Radio crackled to life "this is Conrad Roth, Captain of the endurance we are ship wrecked on an island in the Dragons triangle" Lara fumbled for the Radio "Roth!" the Radio replied "Lara!"

Lara was surprised and happy "you're alive!"

Roth Replied "easy, easy … are you ok? What happened?"

Lara replied sad and scared remember everything that had happened "I remember the beach …then it went black and I woke up in a cave … There was this Crazy man, Roth … and a dead body"

Roth sounded worried for her "o god … are you now Lara? Are you safe?"

Lara replied sounding sad and scared "it was so horrible, it's all my fault, this Is all my fault"

Roth Tried to calm him down "Lara! Listen to me … I sent an S.O.S from the endurance before I abandoned her hopefully someone caught it I've spoken to the others we're regrouping at my location"

Lara sounded alone "please come and get me!"

Roth reluctantly said "I have to stay hear … you have to do this, Lara Remember when we climbed Snowdon? You said that all you got to do is just …"

Lara finished the sentence "keep moving …"

Roth continued "remember everything I taught you Lara, you're ready for this And keep you radio on"

She breathed a sight of relief "… okay"

James spoke "don't worry I'll get her there Roth even if it kills me"

Roth spoke surprised "James is that you, you silly begger?"

He laughed "it sure is old man! I'm not dead yet"

Roth sighed "you acted foolishly boy! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

James sighed "I know …"

Lara was confused "what?"

Roth told her "o yer … superman hear tried to jump after you and almost got himself killed when you fell"

Lara was surprised "really?" she was actually flattered "thank you James …"

Roth sighed "it was dangerous … just make sure you don't do anything foolish to get Lara killed"

James looked take back he never thought of that "yes … I'm sorry you right Roth … I will stay safe mate" Roth replied "you to"

They headed out Lara spoke first "you jumped in after me?"

James looked to his left to her "what? … O yer" he replied modestly not actually thinking much of it.

Lara smiled "you jumped into the freezing cold stormy see full of scrap metal and a broken ship … to save me James … thank you" she seemed a lot happier

"o yer I guess … but Roth is right I could have gotten my self killed"

Shr frowned at his miserable tone "aw come on your brave! And if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be alive … you saved my life!"

He sighed "I suppose"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek he turned bright red "… thank you James" He smiled "erm … sure no problem I mean …"

He was clearly surprised and didn't know what to say Lara giggled and decided to finish his sentence "you welcome?"

James looked relived "yes … your welcome … thank you"

Lara smiled "come on … we got to go find Roth"

They both headed out into the forest and hound the bunker James climbed in top of the door was open they both when in and suddenly the door slammed behind them James said "well … no way back" Lara looked a bit scared "yer …" James smiled "hay it's gonna be ok you got the bow we can fight any crazy people haha" Lara smiled at him being silly "yer sure haha"

They climbed down a ladder and further trough the underground tunnels until they came to a room they tried to open to door but it wouldn't work Lara said "we need to pry this open" she used her torch to burn some junk and clear a path to a back room and found a tool to pry the door open with then she used it on a door James saw the door fling open "what have you got there?" "I don't know some kind of make shift pick axe but I can use this to open the door" "nice" Lara pried the door open and they travelled trough the bunker until they came at a ladder and made their way out to the top of the bunker they got out side they heard a female voice "Hold on, let me find out" then a male voice "were on the southwest side"

Lara thought she recognised the female voice "Sam?" she thought out loud.

The man continued "they'll need to follow the path… it's a bit of a climb"

Sam asked "Did you get that?"

Rayes voice comes on a radio "got it"

Sam added "we have a fire look for the smoke"

Rayes confirmed "were on our way?"

Lara looked around a corner and Sam said happily "Lara you made it"

Lara breathed happily "Sam thank goodness"

Sam smiled "Um … surprise" she saw James "o hay James … what you two been up to in the woods … alone" she asked with a cheeky grin"

James deflected the embarrassing question "ooo you know killing wiled animals and running from Crazy people"

Lara Gave a nervous laugh "haha yer"

Sam rolled her eyes "that's not what I mean James …" before anyone could say anything they were interrupted when the old man who was talking walking in-between them and Sam she reassured them "its ok he's one of us …"

The man spoke "sorry if I startled you … this place would make anyone Jumpy, we just spoke to your Crew … there on their way"

Same added happily trying to reassure them "look he bandaged my foot"

He hoped over to Sam "o it was the least I could do"

Lara walked up to her friend Sam and James flowed but the old man turned around and offered his hand "I'm Matthias … a teacher by trade" the man was clearly blocking her path and making Lara feel uncomfortable Immediately James thought he would be the gentleman and help her

James leaned over and took his hand giving a firm hand shake "hi mate, nice to meet you I'm James Cartwright"

The man continued "not really cut out for island life I'm afraid"

Sam said to Lara "sweetie, you look exhausted, shit down"

Lara walked over to the camp fire and sat down she tiredly said "yer" James sat down next to her

The old man said "Sam hear was just telling me about the sun queen" Sam confirmed "Right Himiko" The old man asked "can you tell me more? I'm Intrigued"

Sam continued her story "well believe it or not a couple thousand years ago, Queen Hemico pretty much ran things in Japan Lara smiled at James rolling her eyes "she loves telling this story…"

Sam went on "Hemiko was beautiful, enigmatic … But also ruthless and powerful Legend says she had Shamanistic powers.

Lara spoke to James "and this is where she loses me"

Mathias told Lara "there always some truth to Myths"

Sam continued her story with more existent doing into detail "She commanded an army of samurai worriers, her magnificent Storm guard, they rode the very winds of battle, Laying waste to all how apposed them They say the sun rose at her command and she ruled everything its rays touched from the mountains to the sea and beyond"

Lara yawned and James began to feel Wiry as well he Yawned Mathias asked "what happened to her?..." There was the sound of thunder in the distance and the voices became distant James lay down immediately he just felt like sleeping for some reason it must have been a long day …

James woke up to the sound of Thunder and Lightning and Lara shouting "SAM! … MATHIAS! … SAM! … shit … James!"

James shot up Immediately and followed Lara She walked down some stone steps James looked around "SAM! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Then James herd the sound of Metal snapping and Lara Yelped out "AAA!"

He saw Lara on the floor her foot caught in a trap James feared the worst "LARA! O GOD … ARE YOU OK …" She tried her hardest to get out James Grabbed the metal Jaws of trap pulled them with all his strength as hard as he could "aaarrr!" he pulled he couldn't let Lara down … they weren't going to die hear she wasn't … not in this place he couldn't let her …

And then they heard wolfs howling in the distance …

* * *

Well hopefully an exiting cliff hanger for you guys (even if you probably know what happens next ha ha) any way just a note to all you how have read my story so far thank you very much this is my 2nd story and I'm enjoying writing allot but i think it would help allot having comments feed back and support from all you readying and any tips advice or just anything you would have me improve about the story just let me know with a review thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Defender

A voice in James head was telling him to run and save his own life but he couldn't a force far more powerful had taken over his body now cementing his feet to the to the floor and pumping adrenalin trough him we has ready to fight these wolfs because the force that over took him and his logic and sanity was the most powerful one there is … Love

Lara Drew her Bow but James was unarmed he picked up the Pry Axe Lara asked him "James what are you doing? You should run"

James turned to face her "IM NOT LEAVING YOU!"

Then suddenly the Wolfs howling got closer Lara drew her Arrow and aimed it into the woods then suddenly a dark black figure bolted out of the woods towards them Lara fired sending an arrow straight into its chest sending the Wolf crashing down in front of them then for the side before Lara could ready another one a Wolf Jumped out before it could Attack Lara James furled himself at it knocking it to the ground he stabbed it with the axe as many times as he could as its paws scratched at him the teeth snapped trying to fight its attacker

Lara yelled "LOOK OUT!" before sending an Arrow into another wolf that tried to sneak up on James

James panted back "thanks…" before standing up again and he was about to walk over to Lara and help her when a wolf Jumped out of the Shadows and clamped its Jaws onto his arm James screamed out "AAAA! FUCK!"

Lara scrambled form an arrow and immediately the Wolf let go and spun around and approached Lara slowly she fumbled for the Arrow but couldn't get it, it was snarling blood in its teeth Lara felt like she was about to Die the James Jumped up and in 1 strike killed Sending the Axe straight into his head James was now feeling exhausted and his arm was bleeding after using it even after he had Just been bitten he looked at Lara and tried to get the trap of her forcing it with the axe but it wouldn't budge the pain shot through his arm as he used all his force to open it with his injured arm Lara pleaded with him " James stop please your hurt"

He began to feel Dizzy with blood loss and shock "no … I'm fine … it's just …" he fell down on the floor His head hurt blood mixing with the rain water as it poured down his arm he felt weak he tried to sit up next to her he slumped down Lara made sure he didn't fall face first and laid him down next to her he felt like he let her down he felt as if he had failed her.

He heard a voice "over hear"

Lara looked towards it and shouted ""Reyes!"

The voice shouted again "I found Lara and James!"

She came up to them and shot the Trap with a Pistol Lara immediately forced it open and Went over James She held his head as it was slumped to one said she held it up looking over him "James! … are you ok?"

He replied dazed "no … I'm sorry I let you down"

Lara laughed slightly "ha, you idiot you saved me!"

James was confused "o … did I? o … good" James looked up seeing everyone ells "o hi everyone …"

Reyes came over and Bandaged James arm up "just stay still James you lost a lot of blood you're gonna feel a bit weak and tiered ok"

Lara felt safe now everyone was there and now that James was being seen to she turned her attention to everyone ells "Is Sam with you?"

Jonah replied "she was with you"

Lara told them "she was hear … with that man, Mathias, But we passed out when I woke up they were both gone"

Grim replied "you girls shouldn't go wandering off!"

Lara now reassured that James was safe now thought of her friend Sam "we need to find her"

Dr Whitman helpfully interrupted as always "Uh, w- wait, what about Roth"

Reyes agreed "okay, Lets split up two of you go with James and meet up with Roth"

Lara volunteered "I'll go!"

And immediately to volunteer was Alex "I'll go with her"

Whitman again Interrupted "No, no … Let, me go"

James even in his state didn't know who was worse … Whitman's Ramblings … or Alex being Alone with Lara while he was a mumbling idiot he knew he had feelings for her he had told him not knowing how James felt about Lara … was it really that much of a secret, he must have buried it so deep down that now one could ever see it … Sam was right he had to tell her because he almost died without telling her he had to I couldn't take it to his grave.

Reyes handed Whitman the Pistol "you know how to use one of these?"

Whitman shakily replied "it's … It's been a while. Its-Its all coming back to me" James wanted to take it he was a FAR better shot than him he couldn't trust Whitman to defend Lara that was his job … or was before he almost let her down passing out and leaving her trapped he felt bad and ashamed.

Alex reassured Lara "Get to Roth. We'll find Sam and this Mathias guy" then everyone left.

Whitman asked as Lara limped back to James as he was trying to get up "yes. But James doesn't looks so good we should probably rest for a minutes." Whitman Lifted James up and he barely stumbled over to the Camp fire Lara limping behind them he wanted to help Lara or at least have Whitman help her he wanted her to get some rest her leg was injured and she needed to be in front of the camp fire … how was he kidding they would never allow him to be left there first.

Whitman placed him down at the Fire and Lara limped over to him and sat down he mumbled "you sit, Uh ...You sit here. I'll, ugh *cough* I'll check-up ahead"

Lara confirmed not paying much attention to him looking at James who was sitting trying not to fall backwards "Okay" Whitman wandered off.

Lara asked James still a bit shook from before "hay James … you ok?"

James smiled at her being concerned for him he liked it he felt looked after warm even … although it was probably just the camp fire and his loss of blood but still it was nice.

"yer … thank you Lara … I'm sorry I almost passed out and Left you trapped" he felt like he should apologise.

"James … James … you silly boy you SAVED ME! You fought wolfs! To save me!… I'll never forget what you did for me today James … EVER!"

James was taken aback he didn't know what to say to have HER in his debt it was a strange thing "erm … thank you ..."

She was looking him in the eyes "thank you James"

There was a silence but it was comfortable there weren't any words he could say to her but he felt stronger having now he saved her and not let her down and he was ready to do it 1,000 times if he had to it was his mission now to Defend Lara with his Life.

After they got their strength back Lara got up James got up but immediately felt Dizzy Lara held him balancing him as the blood rushed to his feet he felt dizzy but soon it balanced out and he felt calm. Then walked with Lara to where Dr Whitman was studying some drawings on a gate

He was saying to himself "fascinating 2 distinct styles ..." he noticed Lara and told her "These are fascinating"

Lara Remembered "I've seen this Before They must be ritualistic"

Whitman eagerly continued "the female image is particularly interesting"

Lara touched the paint "Looks like it was made recently"

Whitman answered "by those islanders no doubt, judging by those wrecks they were like us no doubt … survivors, Remarkable!"

Lara replied cautiously "well let's hope we don't become Murders to"

Whitman asked pulling the handle for the gate "see if you can work the other one"

Lara pointed out "the handles missing" she used the pry axe as a make shift one Whitman said "together!" as they both forced the winches for the gate The wood started to make a splitting sound and Lara said "shit it won't take the force I'll have to find something sturdier to turn the handle with" Whitman said "there must be something around we can use" James went over to the Camp next to the Gate and found some old Scrap "hay I think I have an idea!" Lara came over "what is it?" he replied "I can reinforce it for you" Lara smiled "thanks James your always good with things like that" He smiled and laughed "haha thanks but you're the clever one" Lara seemed sad "hay don't put yourself down you went to University with me!"

* * *

He remembered that place so long ago now … so far away with her in the summer sitting in the park with their friends in the summer eating lunch …

"Hay Lara How's your studies going?"

"o good thanks James , the Japanese is hard though"

Sam laughed "hay! Try learning English it's the hardest Language!"

They all laughed then Lara asked "so how's yours going ?"

"erm … not to well … it doesn't matter" He looked away embarrassed everyone there was at University for a good reason to learn he was doing terribly he hated it, it was so hard and he was so bad at it

* * *

Lara spoke to him "James? James?"

He looked at her "o yer? Sorry what did you say?"

Lara laughed "why did you go to university then? Your obviously keen to learn and understand things right?"

He we faced with 2 things as always the truth and a lie the truth was the ONLY reason he went to university and endured it 4 years of hell and studies and essays and bullshit and the ONLY reason he was on this god forsaken island is for HER because he loves her but he can't tell her the truth not yet the only option was the lie "because I … I don't know I suppose I just didn't know what I was doing"

Lara sounded surprised "o … ok , I guess any way let's move on"

They used the new strengthened axe to open the gate and Whitman Talked to Lara about Hemiko and the Legend of Ancient History James didn't care about it he didn't care about anything in this world when he thought about it no job no future he was heading into nothing after this expedition there was nothing waiting for him … and when Lara tells him he doesn't love her … it will be over for him.

When they made it up the steps they were talking more James didn't care at all He needed to tell her right now that was it there was no time left he was about to speak when a man came out the forest "come, quickly ,your friends are hurt"

Lara said distrusting "yes! Probably by them"

James was ready for a fight there was only one and they had a gun it would be easy Whitman nervously yelled "get back!"

Lara told him "they can't be trusted"

Whitman was looking nervous Lara assured him "you still have a gun"

Whitman told them "I don't want any trouble" he held up his hand surrendering

Lara said dispaingly "no!" James was unarmed but he had his fists and he wasn't going to let Lara be captured or killed by this rabble as long as he was alive.

"but I insist afterwards , you take us to whoevers in charge" Whitman Continued

Lara became very nervous "Noooo! What are you doing?"

Whitman snapped "be quiet! I'm Handling this"

James flew into a rage "YOU PRICK DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" he whent to get the gun from the floor but then suddenly a man jumped down an knocked Lara over as she drew her bow an arrow James ran over to save her "HAY GET OFF HER!" James ran up and was about to attack the man when one came out of the woods and tackled him punching him he fought back getting him off but then another smacked him on the back of the head the blow disorientated him and the other one began pounding on him he brought his arms up he couldn't fight back but they where still attacking him beating him into submission Lara screamed "JAMES! NO! GET OFF HIM please I'll do anything you say"

Whitman nervously said to Lara "Just go with them Lara Do whatever they say"

Lara was tied following her captors but James was being dragged behind her he didn't have much fight left in him but he couldn't waste it hear not pointlessly they took them to a camp where other captives were Lara head tears in here eyes seeing James not look up and having to be dragged and not seeing his face she asked them "who are you people? What do you want with us?"

The Russian man barked "SILENCE!"

One of the crew ran to Lara "LARA!" but was kicked by one of the men "if they give you any trouble, kill them!"

Lara begged "Don't hurt them …please"

The man shouted "I said SILENCE GIRL!"

James looked up and saw the Russian began to get close to her "James ran at him hand tied behind his back he hear butted him but soon he was on the floor being beaten by the man with his Pistol the metal cracking against his ribs and arms but not braking anything but lots of cuts and bruises "please stop! JAMES" James was almost broken when the man stopped and grabbed his hair showing his face to Lara bruises and cuts covered it and some blood came from his hair from a cut on top of his head He looked like he was in so much pain Lara began to cry

"LISTEN BITCH! If you don't do what I say I kill your boyfriend hear, GOT IT!?"

Lara nodded with streams of tears in her eyes "yes …"

James managed to say "don't do anything that piece of shit tells you Lara!"

He turned around and slammed his boot into James face making him curl up in a ball his nose bleeding he was crying

The man moved back to Lara rubbing his hands all over her one of the crew shouted "Let go of her! Let go of her! … Run Lara" then they all began running it was Chaos the Russian shot one and there was panic The Russian smacked Lara with the gun knocking her down to the ground next to James "don't you fucking move!" the threatened Lara She looked at James she had so much pity and sadness and fear right now she just wanted to hide but she couldn't leave him she brought her legs up and brought her ties from under them then dragged James with her to cover hiding from the enemy's

Lara wisped to him "can you move?"

James nodded

"ok then follow me"

They silently moved through the camp until they found a safe place to hide James felt well enough again now he whispered to her "stay hear ill look ahead" she nodded he went up ahead and saw were the enemy's where he went back to see Lara was gone and there was talking coming from the other side of the wreckage he quickly found some glass and broke his bonds then circled around to find Lara with the Russian in front of her He was kissing her and touching her she was trying hard to fight her off but he was bigger and she had her hands tied behind her back "JAMES! HELP!" she screamed for him the Russian Laughed "haha silly Girl your boyfriend isn't going to save you now hahaha" James reached into his holster and drew the pistol pointing it at his head "GET OF HER!" He immediately froze and walked away James pointed the gun at him them slammed it into his head knocking him down "haha your little bitch is nice! I like her to bad I'm going to have to kill you in front of her haha" James was getting more angry he was going to kill him a RAPE Lara "you don't have the GUTS to kill my you fucking sissy!" Lara was about to tell James something but just then

*click*

*BANG!*

Lara screamed and his brains splatter all over the floor his mutilated face was pretty horrific "o god James … you killed him" she said in shock

James turned to her "are you ok?"

Lara saw him now she didn't see pity and compassion for him … she saw a cold blooded murder "Just … get me out of here James" He united her restraints and she walked off he followed "Lara … wait I" She didn't face him "just don't say anything James … you're a murder" He was confused and scared and unsure now "but I … saved you? Please Lara …" James Began to cry as he flowed her trough the wrecked village James fell lone and afraid now he was supposed to be her Guardian her Defender but now she looked at him as a Murderer … he was alone now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Redemption

Lara found her bow that the Man had dropped she was extremely quiet not saying a word at all James was so worried and scared he had alienated her he was a monster in her eye's he wanted to apologies so much but he couldn't build up the nerve to talk to her she had never ever been upset with him before.

They sneaked trough the camp until they came across 2 men talking Lara hid behind a wall James awkwardly crouched next to her but trying to keep a little distance he checked his gun he was out of bullets he moved the slider back to make it look as if it was loaded and cocked it he moved quietly in front of Lara and signalled for her to follow him he sneaked in the shadows hoping that they didn't spot him until he slipped on something and fell the men turned around at immediately shouted "hay we go a live one over hear!" James scrambled for his pistol trying to point it at them but they were so close he could have only stopped them if he had bullets they ran at him and kicked it out of his hands

"You little shit! You thought you could go sneaking around trying to get past us!" the man said in a superior tone now there where 3 of them 1 pointing a bow at him while one was holding him James couldn't fight back or he would be killed in a second.

"What do you want you cunt's?" James shouted defiantly

The men laughed "he's got some fight in him! But he's defiant not the kind we want … Kill him"

The man holding him let go and James closed his eyes at least they wouldn't get Lara … but he was going down fighting. He opened them and moved to the side and forward knocking the bow out of the way and punching the guy in the face another tried to grab him but James kicked him to the floor he was the knocked down by the 3rd man and he jumped on him using his full weight to hold him down while beating on him "hay one of you finish him off!"

James was trying to punch and fight the man off but he was stronger and heavier "come on you dick heads! FIGHT ME! YOU FUCKING COWARDS!"

They laughed as the man holding him down used his knee to crush is thought coking him he couldn't talk and it hurt it became so hard to fight them now , then it began to turn dark and his gasps became weaker then one of them came over him with a bow pointing it at him but without warning the man holding him down fell and collapsed forwards pinning him down James immediately gasped for air as the weight on is thought was reduced the man with the Bow above him turned around saying confused "what the hell?" then he collapsed the 3rd ran for cover and then an arrow hit him in the side he cried out James understood it was Lara!

"AAAAR GOD HELP! FUCK!" he screamed out but no one came to help him except Lara

Lara walked over to him with her bow and said angrily "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Before sending and arrow trough his necks causing him to chock and bleed to death.

James tried to get out from under the 2 dead people but he couldn't lift them Lara rolled them off with her foot James coughed "thank you …" Lara offered her hand to lift him up he held hit and she helped him up, when he got up he was very close to her face he became embarrassed and stepped back "sorry"

Lara thought he was apologising for getting caught but really it was only his embarrassment despite what just happened "no … I'm sorry James … I doubted you … I got upset with you because I was scared and afraid but really … I would kill to protect you to … I did"

James was surprised but then it sunk in she did just kill 3 people to save him and now … she was forgiving him "its ok Lara … this whole places is messed up its not your fault and … thank you for saving me I owe you"

Lara laughed slightly at the whole situation and how crazy it was "no you saved me remember, for the Russian he would have … raped me and"

Lara looked sad like she was going to cry thinking about what could have happened if he wasn't there "Thank you James … I'm glad your he with me"

James felt better now having her say that made him feel stronger and more confident "yes , I'm glad your hear to Lara , Lets promise to watch out for each other on this god forsaken place"

Lara smiled "yes I promise"

James agreed "and so do I … now let's get out of here before more people show up"

They got up Lara collected some arrows and James got his Pistol They sneaked off further thought the village until they came to a court yard James saw 2 men there He sneaked behind some crates and Grabbed a magazine that was on the Floor Lara was next to him she readied an arrow James whispered "on 3?" She nodded He slid the magazine into the gun "3 … 2 … 1…" at the same time they stood up and at the same time killed the 2 men James felt happy they worked together and he really didn't care he killed these 2 people "YES! Ok nice one let's keep going"

They moved into a house and closed the door as more men came running after them "stop!" the shouted and fired arrows at the door Lara was closing it once she did James grabbed her arm to get her away from the door as he did an arrow came flying through it where she was a second ago Lara was shocked but Then got her senses back and kept going they escaped the building and kept going further on thought the village They then came across another encampment and found 2 more men talking James whispered to Lara again "on 3" She readied her shot "3 ... 2 … 1" They fired killing them James relaxed "ok let's see what we can loot from them" James walked over Lara looked up to see a man was coming down the Ladder "JAMES WATCH OUT!" She immediately shot him and he fell down landing near James "o god thanks Lara!" She said calmly "its ok …" James got another Magazine for his Pistol as Lara walked past the blood from the body's was leaking and she walked through there pools of blood she began to feel sick She climbed up the ladder any way to the top and James followed once they got to the top James and Lara took a breath Lara looked a bit disturbed now the adrenalin was over and they had a second to breath.

James looked at her genuinely concerned "are you ok?"

Lara Paused and was about to speak when the Radio crackled to life It was Roth

"Lara , Are you there?"

Lara shakily replied "yes!"

Roth asked her "I can see smoke coming from the old ruins are you ok?"

She spoke worried "o god Roth where in trouble! There killing people"

He was surprised "what? Who?"

She didn't know "Men … I don't know why …" Lara said the next part shakily and very distressed "we … we had to kill some of them. James … I …. Had no choice"

Roth sounded concerned for her "that can't have been easy"

Lara looked into James eyes worried and scared not of him but for him … for both of them "It was Scary just how easy it was … You've got to warn the other's, Roth"

Roth tried to keep her focused "don't worry about them right now You Just do what ever it takes to get to me , Lara"

She sighed and nodded "ill try"

She looked at James freighted James looked at her and places his hand on her shoulder "Lara … you're not a bad person damn it! so don't look so guilty! … it's my fault for letting you get captured let's just … let's get out of here"

Lara shook her head "no …James it's not your …"

James looked down guilty "NO … it is Lara … let's just get out of here"

James and Lara again headed out through the Village and fought more enemies together they made a good team and James didn't let anyone hurt Lara he swiftly killed all the enemies with cold determination they made it through the Village to a rock face that they needed to get up.

James didn't know what they were going to do "so … how do we get up there?"

Lara studied it "you see that gap there I can push my back against one side use my legs to force my way up"

James dreaded this he HATED heights and climbing "…. Ok then … but you first"

Lara laughed "why? … so you can stare at me?"

James didn't know what to say "what? No I … no I just mean … ugh! when we climb up when I fall ill kill us both I would rather it just me instead of you as well"

Lara rolled her eyes "what do you mean WHEN you fall you're not going to James" James felt a pit in his stomach looking at this it was wet and flat he was going to Fall for sure he could imagine it "I … just you go first Lara please …"

She smiled "come on it will be fine trust me" James nodded he couldn't say no

They climbed their way up The rain was pouring down and it was almost impossible for James to move his way up They edged their way up Lara had a lot less difficulty than him she was so much better than him he felt weak and useless next to her sometimes as he was thinking his concentration was distracted and slip she shoos squeaked against the rock then again he was slipping "LARA! … IM SLIPPING!" he began to panicked "O SHIT LARAAAA" His feet both slipped but he felt a hand reach down he grabbed it as he scrambled to get back on the rock "UGHHHH! Quickly James! I can't hold on much longer!" James got his place and sighed letting go of her arm "I got it Lara" She sighed "…. Thank god! … I thought I lost you … let's keep moving almost there!" They made it to the top finally and James collapse on the floor "thank god!" He then got up.

Lara looked angry at him "WHAT WHERE YOU DOING!"

James lost his confidence "I … I'm sorry it was slippery and … you didn't have to catch me you almost slipped yourself! You shouldn't have risked it"

Lara got close to him "you almost died James …" she hugged him He was very surprised but didn't know what to do she just stood there stupide "erm … sorry"

Lara let go "don't so that again ok! … if you're gonna slip, tell me sooner or just … I don't know … BUT DON'T DIE YOU HEAR ME!"

James nodded "ok … I'm sorry Lara" he hadn't really realised it but she needed him Just as much as he Needed her even if she was just his friend he had to remember that for the future … if he died it would horrific Just as much as much as it would be seeing her Die for him.

They moved out without saying a word they felt quiet after all the near death experiences they just had.

They heard gunshots in the distance Lara and James rushed over to Find Roth fending off a pack of Wolfs with 2 pistols James shot one And Lara to they cleared them all out then Lara saw Roth had a massive bite on his leg "ROTH! I'm coming" She ran over and helped him as he collapsed on the floor.

He sat himself up on a rock Lara and James kneeled Next to him "Thank god you alive!"

Roth replied "God got nothing to do with it" he smiled "it's good to see you to Girl"

Lara laughed slightly with him as she tried to bandaged his leg

He looked over at James seriously "you been looking after Lara boy?"

James nodded "yes sir!"

Roth looked relived "good!"

Lara told him "sorry they did a real number on you Leg"

He winced in pain "Nah Looks worse than it is Auggghhh!"

Lara quickly asked "have you heard from any of the others?"

Roth looked disappointed "nothing"

He go back up despite his leg Lara asked confused and concerned "Wait what are you doing?"

Roth answered "the Wolfs took my food pack the transmitter from the life boat is in it if we don't get that back where not getting of the bloody island"

Lara tried to protest "yer but you need … you need bandages , Morphine … antiseptic …"

Roth sighed "also in the pack"

Lara gave up "shit"

Roth agreed "exactly …" he offered his arm as he tried to get up "come hear … come on" Lara and James helped him Walk they got a few steps then the Roth became weaker and began to drop Lara panicked "no no no no no no!"

She looked over him kneeling next to him "Oh don't do this to me you Northern Bastard" She took a deep breath "okay okay okay" James said "come on We can drag him to this camp fire and keep him warm from the rain they both grabbed 1 arm each and dragged him James laughed slightly trying to cheer Lara up "jeez you need to lay of the Mac Donald's old man …. Phew he's heavy" Lara couldn't help but cracked a small smile to it James was trying his best despite the situation it didn't show much but deep down he was far more scared an panicked than Lara despite his determination he was mainly Counting on Roth's Experience and wisdom to save them from the Reached place but now they needed to save HIM.

Once they got him safe she checked his pulse "thank god he's still alive!" she told James relived

James looked up across to her deep down worried but he didn't DARE let it show "are you ready Lara? I can't trust myself to Protect you … I let you get captured it could easily happen again you shouldn't trust me to properly watch your back"

Lara looked at him honestly "James … I forgive you for everything you have done well this far to help me, you did your best …"

James looked ashamed away from her in a very frustrated tone at himself said "yes .. BUT IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

Lara Said softly "James … I trust you … you saved me … from many things I'm not dead or hurt yet thanks to you … you have done a great Job and I trust you to help me"

He couldn't help but smile slightly "… Lara … thank you" He looked up to face her beautiful Face again giving him courage and strength and determination to do anything. … he wanted to say the words to her … I love you Lara Croft … but he just couldn't … not now.

In the distance Wolfs howled Lara looked slightly frightened James smiled … he would Kill them … they would literally have to kill him before he would let them get to her. "Are you ready?" She took a deep breath worry in her eyes but she spoke confidently when she told him "yer … as long as you're with me James … I'm ready"

They stood up and headed into the black night with the rain poring Lara staying close to James lead not out of fear but more of comfort …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Friend

James and Lara make their way through the cold and the rain and the Dark to the old Japanese Village and they make their way up a wrecked plane and the side of a cliff to get to the cave and there it was … Lara looked scared and hesitated outside for a second

James turned to face her "what is it?"

Lara spoke uneasily "that's … the wolfs den …"

James walked over to her "I know Lara … you can stay outside if you want I understand"

Lara's worried eyes turned from sating at the cave in fear to James concerned "and let you go in on your own? …"

James smiled at her "its ok Lara I will don't worry ill be back in a minute"

Lara was surprised as he began to walk in on his own he genuinely would go into it on his own for her … no she wouldn't let him she wasn't going to be a coward "wait James … I'm coming with you"

He turned around surprised "you don't have to really …"

Lara sighed "be quite tames before I changed my mind"

James laughed "yes miss"

Deep from inside the cave was an artificial Buzzing it was the transmitter defiantly Lara sounded uneasy "I Just want the pack … That's all" they saw the pack James wisped "there … you go get it ill watch out for Wolfs" Lara shivered at the word She crouched down and grabbed the pack whispering out loud "got it… Ok we got to get back to Roth"

As James followed Lara back out James heard a grow in the shadows and saw a wolf he pushed Lara out the way as it jumped at her but instead it knocked him to the floor his Pistol Slid out of his hand skidding out of his reach across the wet cave floor James was pushed down by his heavy paws its claws digging in his chest he screamed out "AAARRRRR LARA ! RUN!" he couldn't see where she was as James fought of its snapping Jaws from his neck It drooled over him James heart was beating he was terrified he cried as he felt the wolf strength overpowering him he was going to die suddenly the wolf yelped out in pain and let him go It turned around and an arrow flew straight into its head James lay on the floor panting and crying … he almost died but he didn't he was so shocked … Lara ran to him

"JAMES!" she shouted running over to him "where did it bite you!?"

James looked up rubbing the tears from his eyes "it didn't …"

Lara offered his hand "wait … you mean YOU were scared!?"

James took her hand and pulled himself up but looked embarrassed "erm … yer"

Lara laughed "hahaha REALY!?"

James felt embarrassed "hay … I almost died …" He now felt hurt Lara was laughing at him

Lara realised she was being mean "o no James … I'm not laughing AT you I just thought I was the scared one … why didn't you say anything?"

James shrugged "I was just trying to put on a brave face"

Lara rolled her eyes "where you trying to impress me mister?"

James now felt even more embarrassed "erm … no … NO! … I just didn't want to worry you I Just wanted you to have someone to rely on"

Lara smiled "you did James … thank you for saving me"

James smiled "thank you for saving me to"

Lara grabbed James pistol and handed it to him "Come on let's get back to Roth"

They made it back to the Camp and Lara Ran to Roth James told her "go on do your thing ill keep an eye out for wolfs"

Lara when to helping Roth "Right … Let's get you Patched up"

A while later Lara and James sat near the Fire Silent and Worried Then they heard Breathing "roth!" Lara said when she realised he was awake.

She helped him to sit up against some wooden Boxes and Lara sat next to Roth James sat where he was.

Roth looked at his Leg and spoke to "It's Not bad" he asked Lara "where dose a young Lady like you learn to do a thing like that?"

Lara laughed "late shift at the nine Bells" she added "wolfs got nothing on a broken Bottle"

Roth smiled when he saw the Transmitter "hay you got it nice work"

Lara looked over at James "I don't deserve all the credit though"

Roth Looked over to James sceptical "yer I'm sure … well done James"

James felt always uncomfortable around Roth … like he didn't trust him or like him or something like he wasn't happy to have him around Lara.

Lara spoken not seeing the tension between he best friend and her Mentor "so , assume the plan is to take that up to the Radio tower?"

Roth confirmed "That should give us the best shot of broadcasting a strong Signal in Every direction"

Lara looked worried about going further into the island … it only meant more death and more pain and more danger and she was going to Leave Behind Roth

Roth saw her uneasiness and told her the facts "look Lara We need to send out that SOS and I'm not climbing anytime soon"

Lara replied "Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that…"

Roth reassured her "you can do it Lara after all you're a croft"

Lara shook her head "I don't think I'm that kind of Croft"

Roth nodded "sure you are …" he gave her a Pick axe "… you Just don't know it yet"

Lara sighed "well … Let's hope I'm a Fast Learner then"

Before Lara got up Roth Grabbed her hand "just … Be careful Lara" Roth Looked over to James how was staring at his feet "hay!" James looked up "yes?" "go with her!" James nodded "I was going to any way …" Roth sighed "of cores you where … you look after her James, ok?" He nodded "I will Roth"

Roth said "Look after the girl"

James said "I just said I will"

Roth laughed "I was talking to Lara"

Lara laughed "haha, I will don't worry"

They headed out through the old village again and up to the top of it where James and Lara came across 3 men James Whispered for Lara to Take one out She fired an arrow at one and James shot a fire Lamp above the other 2 and they were set on fire they ran into the stream to put it out James walked up and Shot them both in the head Lara looked slightly worried "That was a bit cold James …"

James defended himself "they would have killed us all the same Lara … the only difference is this time we have weapons to defend our self's"

Lara nodded but sounded uneasy "I suppose … I just don't like how normal this is becoming"

James told her "come on we just send out this SOS get rescued and we can leave this fucking place"

She shook her head "agreed … come on lets go"

They walked further up the mountain Village and soon left it climbing further up the Mountain on their way there the radio crackled to life it was Reyes "Lara… are you there?"

Lara picked up the Radio and spoke "Reyes! … did you find Sam?"

"Where still on her trail"

"I'm going to try send an SOS from an old radio tower up hear any tips?"

James said to Lara "try asking the nerd"

Lara looked annoyed but before she could tell James off Alex already spoke "Hey, Lara! You're gonna need to find the communications console it'll look like a bunch of switchboards"

"Okay. I'll let you know when I find it" Lara looked at James and just to spite him she smiled and told him "thanks for the help Alex" he sounded happy "no problem Lara" James rolled his eyes "fine … he isn't that bad" Lara smiled at her victory "come on we have to keep moving"

They progressed further up the mountain and found a group of men They fought them off with ease again it surprised James this time how easy it was becoming deep down he wanted this to be over as much as she did but well he kept it to himself I didn't want to be worrying Lara with his worries when she clearly had a lot on her mind.

They finally made it to a camp and rested Lara was looking through things at the camp that the people who attacked them left and found a mask she was supprised

Lara spoke to James exited "James! Look it's a Oni Noh mask! This mask was used in the Traditional Japanese Noh Theatre I think it represents a demon or Oni"

James started Laughing "are you sure?"

Lara became frustrated "yes James I know what I'm talking about I did better than you at university!"

James laughed "a really … why does it have a price tag on it?"

Lara looked down at the Mask and saw on it a price tag … her face when bright red with embarrassment "erm … never mind"

James was laughing hysterically … "doesn't worry I'm sure you'll be a grate archaeologist like your dad someday haha"

Lara looked down sad "I never will …"

James went over and as next to her "of cores you will Lara! I'm sure he would have been proud of you!"

Lara sunk her face into her knees and began to cry sitting in front of the fire "my first expedition and look where I have got … the ship crashed on some island and people are dead and I'm a murderer … it's all … FUCKING FUCKED and it's all my fault" She began crying James was shocked she never properly swore ever.

James wanted to tell her he was wrong that she was but … well he couldn't think of anything it was true but … "Lara … you saved me, you saved Roth , you are going off to the radio tower to save the entire crew ! Lara your dad would have been proud of you! BY GOD I AM!"

She stopped crying and looked up at him "really? …"

James nodded "of cores everyone is Lara … you're a brave girl"

Lara laughed "if I'm so brave why am I crying?"

James reassured her "even the most curious people get scared sometimes … haha even I did"

She playfully slapped his arm "sure …"

James told her "come one let's get some sleep" His stomach grumbled Lara told him "I'm starving to …" "wait hear 1 second" He walked back form where they came before and came back with some fruit "hear have this"

She took the fruit form him but was surprised when he gave her all of it "James you have some"

James shook his head "there isn't that much … you have it all you need your strength … I can do without"

Lara was surprised "James it's not right I eat it all you must be hungry"

James shook his head "no I'm not going to eat it so you better just have it ok"

Lara felt very frustrated she didn't want to sit there and eat while here friend was staving she grunted "fine the! … Thank you James"

He smiled "its ok … I don't mind now eat up … and get some rest I'll take first watch" Lara was about to protest "but James you can't …" James shook his head "I'm not going to back down Lara so just get some sleep ok!"

Lara felt very bad for letting him do this it didn't feel right with her at all but on the other hand she felt very happy to have him as a friend he was so kind it made he happy to have him as a friend to have him looking out for her.


End file.
